The really strange Adventure
by Soul Finder of the night
Summary: Kili never was interested in love , not one bit it was to girly for him he thought . he was more into Adventures , killing , finding gold things like that ..,,but he had never thought he would fall for someone , a hobbit to be right named Elena . Based on the movie and book , I own nothing only the OC . KiliXOC and more parings rated T to be safe


**Author note ~**

_Sorry it's not my best , and it's my first time writing a story . So no hating and being mean . ~_

_I don't own any of the chachters of the Hobbit only my oc's , Okay?_

_They true owner of these characters is , J.R.R Tolkien . so yea _

_**Enjoy ~**_

_"Elena , wake up darling . It's morning _" A soft male voice called for Elena . Elena groans loudly and turn to her side , putting the blanket over her head to hide her face from the sun light that was shining though the round looking windows

" _Five ...more ...Minutes_ ..." She said mutters under her breath . falling back to sleep she didn't want to wake up just yet her dream was getting to the best part ,but she had to be waked up by her father " Elena , wake up dear " The male voice said again hearing a bit of tiredness in his voice , feeling her shoulder being shake softly " But I don't want to wake up Bilbo .." She whined , taking the blanket down her face slowly , to look at a Hobbit with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes - which he name is The one and only Bilbo Baggins

" _I know my dear , but we're going to have breakfast and clean up the house_ " Bilbo Said - with a smiling forming on his face , he looked like a little child on Christmas morning with the little sparkle in his eyes . Elena sigh's wanting to sleep inbut she couldn't and gets up _" Okay fine Dad , but after can I go play in the woods to play after I'm doing with my chores and eating_ ?" Elena asked taking the blanket off of her and looking over to Bilbo , she was hopping he would say yes cause her and her friends where to meet after breakfast or in the noon time - somewhat like that .

she couldn't remember a lot of what her friends has said , she was to busy day dreaming getting about leaving BaginEnd and going out into the world , finding gold and Adventure like in all the stories Bilbo and the elders of the village told them as kids .well they were still kids - just not that young as they us to be . when your just 17 , your still going to be called kid in the village .

Elena yawns loudly and gets out of bed . "_ Yes my dear you can , now get dresses and have breakfast when your done getting dressed_ "Bilbo said walking out of Elena room and walking down the hall to go into the kitchen to make breakfast .

Elena stretches and yawns rubbing her left eye ' _Okay lets the day being .._' Elenathought smiling , walking over to her dresser . It takes some time thing of what to where but she final founds what she wants to wear for today .

Her favorite Baby blue dress , Bilbo got her that for her 17 birthday 2 mouths ago and she loved that dress - it was knee high , flowing at the bottom of her dress and with straps with dark blue ribbon at the around her waist , It was a little bit big but over all it was the prefect dress to her .

She puts her dress on her bed so she can wash her face and stuff , walking over to the little sink that was in her room and she starts to wash her face and neck . after that she dry's her face and neck with her towel . she pulls the Towel down slowly to look at her face in the mirror .

Her dirty blonde hair was in wave like curly , her bright green eyes sparkling like always and her pale skin kind-of making her look like a ghost .she sometimes wish she could have darker skin at times cause she gets called ghost by the mean kids when she was younger . She push those thought out of her head , not wanting to be a party pooper or anything .

she gives a bright smile and walk over to her bed and put in her dress . after she put on her dress , she fixes her hair putting in a braid in her hair tieing it with a dark green ribbon .

she smiles feeling ready for the long day was going to be ahead of her .

_" Elena Foods done_ " Bilbo calls for her from the kitchen

Elena smells the air , smelling bacon and eggs _ " food .."_ she said quietly walking down the hall to get to the kitchen " Here .." Elena said walking into the kitchen and talking a seat in her favorite chair .

_" Good , bacon and eggs for breakfast with a side of tea_ " Bilbo said proud of him self . he was happy that he could make this good looking breakfast of theirs . He hands Elena he plate and gives her a tea cup . Elena smiled and got up from her chair and walked over to the drawers to get the forks , knife and spoon for them .

She walks back taking a seat back to where she was before .Elena smiles seeing the food that was in front of her. she gives Bilbo his knifes and fork

_" thanks Elena"_ Bilbo said kindly taking his fork and knife and staring to eat his food "_ welcome Dad_ " Elena said giving a small smile - also taking hers fork and starts to dig into her food smiling . Bilbo smiles kindly seeing Elena enjoying her food "you like the food ?" He asked putting his fork down , pouring himself a cup of tea . Elena looks up at him "_ Yea , it's great , you made the bacon extra cripy today_ "Elena said smiling - taking a bite of her bacon sitting up straight .Bilbo smiles "_ thanks , I Thought it would be gross but I was wrong_ " He said before taking a sip of his tea .

" _yea it's good , you should try this more_ " Elena said smiling grabbing the hot teapot by the handle , she reaches out for her cup and careful pour her self some tea without getting it on her self . Bilbo chuckles "_ yea I think I would _"he said smiling taking an other sip of his tea

After breakfast , they cleaned up the whole hobbit hole and sat in the living room relaxing from all the cleaning they did . " I_'m going to get my pine and go outside_ " Bilbo said smiling taking his stuff and walking down the hall way

"_ I want to come_ " Elena said walking over to the huge round green door she wanted to be outside with Bilbo cause she never really chilled with him a lot , she was with her friends a lot - and since they got in trouble again she couldn't go see them and plus it was fun seeing him make big smoke rings .

"_Aright "_ Bilbo said opening the door and walking out of the door leaving it open so Elena could walk thought .

Elena closes the door behind her and sits next to Bilbo that was sitting on the little bench of theirs , she walks over and sits next him looking at the sky .

It was a prefect Day for going out side they where a few clouds in the sky, it didn't block the sun so she was happy about that and the grass was green as ever . Bilbo starts to blow smoke rings in the air , smiling proudly of his good work

Elena giggles seeing the smoke rings but stops , seeing a Human wearing A tall pointy Gray hat and a gray robe . he had big great hairy eyebrows , but unlike his bread of his , it was long and gray -almost reaching the bottom of his toes .He held a wooden Staff_ " Dad who is he ?"_ She asked looking over to her father , poking his side to get his attention and pointing over to the Man with the hat .

_" what are you talking about ?"_ He asked turning to look at her but stops seeing the human " _Gandalf?"_ Bilbo asked with confusing

please leave a comment on how I did , it would mean a lot to me , thanks I will update when ever I can oh and if you're wondering about the Oc's she would story and if your also wondering why she lives with Bilbo you will find out on the next chapter

Bye - bye for now my pretty souls ~


End file.
